User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
... Hey. IGMAH! Mainly just "no shadynasty" or "if someone wants you to stop talking about something then stop" and stuff NO CREEPY PET NAMES LIKE CUTIE JUST KIDDING THAT zapor "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC) LOL if you want 3915 YEARS "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I got a reply ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well...she said she's gonna still use them in the future but not that much, since they were her best characters and doesn't want to let them go, so...I think she's gonna be editing the pages today or something so we'll see what she does I guess, but yeah I don't think she's gonna put them for adoption or anything. So yeah "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, at least we tried ^______________^ perhaps anything could happen in teh future GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) GOOD THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cnad teh buhhata u no u want her <3 ;) WHAT GOD THAT THING LOL his butt is sculpted sattic ct '' "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC)'' AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! U FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!11! i cry :') sCUKED HIS MEMES OUT OF HIS BODI "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WAT liek if u cri evrytim stay WAY FROm SATTIC CT SHE WILL STEE UR MEMMEMEMEMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) shdgfkhjgkGKgYFGOWGFOgowgoefUIEGF FOUEEW also, the colours changed again ZY gotta love the pictures he uploaded ;) ;)))) LOL MEET YOUR DODOM "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Wait the red changed? I doesn't really look different to me...I more noticed all the text is black now. Also, THE UTC TIME IS IN THE CORNER ;) ;))) I think Zy's just gonna randomly change it WHILE WE SLEEP, so everyday there's a new surprise in store ;) D'D'DD''D'D''DD'D'D'D'D'D'D'D'D''DDOM A--A---AHH-A--H--A---A-A--H--- '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 16:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OHRE okay then I guess it is a bit lighterrre //RANDOM SCREAMS THAT CUT OUT// '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 16:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT yes just one eye broke ;) ;)))) GOD speaking of that, is 111 still gonna mak dat livstrem this morning? '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 16:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OKEY DOKEY THEN, DOOM EYE okay-senpai!!1!!!! THE QUICKER WE LEAVE SFCW, THE BETTER wait, what? '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL MODEST MOUSE FREAKING DUCK FACE o3o o33333333333o goody ;) '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Æ GOD THE PUCKER POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WEIRD SOUR CANDY WITH THE KID AND THE MAJORLY PUCKERED LIPS, SNORT it's beautiful >Æ< XD XDDDDDDDD '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THOSE ONES!!!! GOD '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'VE NEVER HAD WARHEADS BEFORE, BUT SNORT 'OH MY GOD WHAT AM I EVEN LISTENING TO' 'AND IT'S FROM RIO' 'GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD' '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) POLICE TAPE??? WH- I probably would be okay with 'em ;) I MEAN I CAN EAT LEMON SLICES FOR SNORT I can't tell does he want to party? SAMBA "One of my favouritest songs from one of my favouritest movies" GOD '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD WHAT ABOUT THE TOXIC WASTE CANDIES?????????? actually I had one of those before I don't even think it was that sour Yeah, I really can't tell, the messages are pretty hidden!!!! LOL DOES IT ACTUALLY SAY THAT???? also have you asked 111 or '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:27, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THE FLAVOURS ARE NUCLEAR SLUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! dog poo, vomit and boogers OH GOD LOL MY GOD YEAH SHE'S OBVIOUSLY SINGING THE "SAMBA" PART okay ;) ;)))) LOL WHAT THE GROSS WATERMELON SLICE '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) BABY TISSUE??? WHAT OH GOD "WILL.I.AM" 'OMG' WHAT WAS EVEN WRONG WITH IT, LIKE SNORT TASTING LIKE A fancy pickle IS JUST SNOOOOOOOORT AND GROSS once my mom ate moldy cantaloupe slices, (well the slices weren't necessarily moldy but the cantaloupe was) and after she was like "I think that was bad" and I was like WELL THE FRINKING THING HAD MOLD ON IT, SO YOU EAT THE SLICES AND AFTER SAY IT WAS BAD GOD '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK REALLY???? DELISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dos it tast lik babee laf gass WILL, I AM I AM WILL SALT ON WATERMELON??? WHAT YEAH I KNOW RIGHT LIKE OKAY '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 17:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH, DEFINITELY, HONEY!!!! YOU GOT A BIG STORM COMIN' YES I'M OBVIOUSLY WILL WALTER THE FANMUPPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "NOT MY CUP OF TEA" GOD '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 18:02, July 15, 2014 (UTC) PETER LOOK UP INTO THE STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HE GETS INVITED TO BE PART OF THE REAL MUPPETS!!!!!!! SELF-INSTERT FAN MUPPET ;) ;))))) pop '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 18:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) For a second I thought you were gonna say "time heals all booboos" I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M THE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!! YES, OBVIOUSLY!!!! WALTER THE MINK oh god what SNAP CRACKLE AND POP '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 18:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OKAY WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THE MOBILE WIKI IS IN CURSIVE?? I HAVEN'T SEEN IT SO SNORT are you able to take a screenshot GOD A DEER CAUGHT IN THE HEADLIGHTS OF LOVE '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 18:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay that's snorty, it's kind of hard to read the the all-caps stuff So I won't write in all caps right now It must be some weird replacement for the Comic Sans... '"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE"' - '(talk)' 19:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't effect me if you type in caps since I'm on the computer but okay Best font choice ever. Go from something as clear as Comic Sans too...'freaking cursive''' ;) ;))))) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ohre I ship that, totes!!! <3 kawaii ship what "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes I can!!!! God now we're shipping fonts beautiful "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WAT IF MOR PEPS DONT JON?????????????????????????????????????????????????? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) What if a higher equation of living organisms do not enter the world-wide live video call. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but really when are we going to invite them are you waiting for the one guy to leave or something "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah but what if they don't even join the stream? Because there won't be another one after this right? Sorry if I'm being an annoying raeg "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay yeah But if he starts going like "snort I'm gonna end this soon" then just tell him because yeah I guess we'll just have to message the others or something if that's the case...snort STATICCAT WATCHING US A FEW TIMES Okay I'm glad I'm not being annoying ;) ;))))) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it's late because Wikia died -______________- okay so ye!!! and what??? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) IGMAH Haidenisa (talk) 19:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) hi her siggy! thanks for inviting me! also, it will never show up in my favorite wikis because i have 4 other wikis that are more of a priority than this :) (ha daimyo) WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 20:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC) When ever you leave, you backflip out of a window. I can blink when you do (talk) 20:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Siggy... ^_____^ Wanna have an art trade? :P Haidenisa (talk) 18:08, July 17, 2014 (UTC)